The present invention relates in general to an arrangement for measuring bleeding time out of living organisms.
The closure of wounds in the vessel system of organisms having blood circulation is in general autonomous. In the process, thrombocytes or blood platelets present in the blood liquid aggregate and form together with fibrin a scab which closes the opening and forms a supporting structure for the binding tissue growing thereafter and forming the final closure.
Hitherto it has been assumed that the aggregation of blood platelets results exclusively from freeing of intermediate substances primarily of mediators and enzymes whose formation or actuation is provoked by the wound cells or by changes in hemodynamik.
However, recently it has been found that shearing forces resulting in streaming fluids in the proximity of walls cause at a sufficiently high rate by themselves an aggregation of blood platelets.